What Happens When Damon Meets Damen? ON HOLD!
by Kyeire
Summary: Okay,so the title is just short for what if Damon and Elena-Stefan lost along the way-met Damen and Ever. Would they click, or become enemies? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**What happens when Damon meets Damen? When Ever meets Elena? When Damon meets Ever and Damen meets Elena? Want to find out? Keep Reading.**_

_**I got an idea from Rockinrobbien to do a interview-ish thing. Hope they don't mind.**_

_**Okay, So that this interview session doesn't get confusing, here's what I'm going to do...So I'm using Damon and Damen's last name. To be safe, I'm Kyeire. Damen is Auguste. Damon is Salvatore. Ever is Ever. And if I interview Stefan later, he's just gonna be Stefan.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Kyeire:** So, Damen, you and Ever are going to Europe?

**Auguste:** Yes. We decided to go there to see whether I should move back to my homeland or not. I haven't been there since I left with_…*falters*_

**Ever: **Drina._*says what Damen couldn't say in a flat voice.*_

**Auguste:** Yes. _*swallows hard*_

**Kyeire: **So you must be excited to go back to see the place where you grew up again.

**Auguste: **Anxious is more like it.

**Kyeire: **Which part of Europe were you from?

**Auguste: **Toulon, France. Right by the Mediterranean Sea.

**Ever: **I can't wait to see where he grew up…no matter how cruel his childhood might have been. I just want to know more about him. That's how a bond becomes stronger, when your loved one trusts you enough to share with you what he's been through.

**Auguste: ***_sigh*_ Yes, it's what she says. _It's what she always says. *Says wearily*_

**Ever: **_*turns to Damen* _I do _not!_ Why don't you ever realize I just want to know you better? We've been through this! I thought you understood! I thought we finally came to a close with that, and you accepted it!

**Auguste: **We never discussed it. I don't want to discuss it. That's what happened. I thought you just wanted a vacation. That's why I planned this. I do not feel like going through a memory jogger when we go down there.

**Ever: **And here I thought you actually trusted me now. Are you saying you don't?

**Auguste: **_*Throws hands up*_I never said that!

**Ever: **Well, you're clearly showing it! I had expected that when you-

**Auguste: **No. I didn't expect you to get that much from what I said. God Ever, don't push me. I won't talk about it until I'm ready.

_Damen gets up and leaves. Ever looks toward the door, fidgets. I clearly see her dilemma._

**Kyeire: **Well, thank you so much for giving me time to talk to you.

**Ever:** I 'm sorry your interview was cut it short.

**Kyeire: **It's okay; I have somewhere else to be anyways. It's good that I actually got to talk to you guys, with all that you guys have going on.

**Ever: **You're welcome _*throws a pointed look towards the door*. _Do you mind if I…?

**Kyeire: **No, not at all.

_I guess you can say that went horrible. Maybe I should've stopped it, but I didn't. And as mean as it sounds, I'm glad that didn't go too long. I've made it my agenda to surprise a very good friend of mine…_

_*Sneaks behind a paerson looking around a corner stealthily, trying to stay unseen by someone on the other side, and then crazily yells, "BOO!"*_

_**Person: ***goes straight to attack mode, his legs spreading in the fighting stance and his hands coming to defend his body. Until he realizes its Me.* _Oh, Kyeire, don't ever do that again!

**Kyeire: **Hi Damon! Who ya spying on?

**Salvatore: **_*Blushes, scratches his head* _Uh…no one. I was just…

**Kyeire: **Spying on Elena and Stefan?

**Salvatore: **_*Scowls* _No!...Maybe…Yes. Kyeire, why do insist on catching me every time I'm trying _not _to be seen?

**Kyeire: **Can't help it. _*Tongue in cheek*. _So…what was Elena and Stefan talking about.

**Salvatore: **Why did I know that was coming? They're making plans to go visit Florence.

**Kyeire: **Why Florence?

**Salvatore: **You don't know me more than I thought you did. It's our childhood home. Mine's and Stefan's.

**Kyeire: **Oh, I knew that…hey, sounds like another couple I talked to not long ago.

**Salvatore: **_*looks around the corner* _Oh F**k! I'll see you later Kyeire. I have to go. _*Turns into his awesomely dark crow and flies away.*_

**Kyeire: **_*sighs and watches Damon fly out of sight.* _I love it when he does that…

_I lean against the wall and watch Elena and Stefan walk past me. They both seem pissed about something. I wouldn't want to know about that...it seems pretty intense..._

_**So…This is just a Prologue-ish kinda thing. I promise Chapter Two will be the beginning of the story! Please REVIEW! PLZ tell me if it sounds like it will be an interesting story!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Stefan and Elena

**So...One quick note...I haven't read Shadow Souls yet( but I just got it), so this is basically after Nightfall...**

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I rolled over in my bed at the boardinghouse. Elena was sleeping somewhere else in the house, angry at me for our fight earlier.

I regretted fighting with Elena. God knows we don't fight often, but this time, I had to say...was what I was saying really that bad? Did it really sound as though I was bossing her around? I mean, all I asked her was to stay low for a few years in Fell's Church. What she risked, both her and my brother to get me out of my captivity the Fox vixens threw me in, it may put her at risk of being found and...well, who knows what will happen if she did. That's what I was scared of happening. But at the same time...

Maybe we should go to Florence like I talked about. I sat up, rubbing my face. I didn't know what to do. I got out of bed, putting on a pair of emerald-green boxers. Then started pacing.

If we stayed here, we risked the vixens coming back to Fell's Church and starting thier nonsense all over again. If we went to Florence...

Well, they might follow us there also. Who knows what the vixens had access to when they took Damon's memories...

Maybe we should just go to Florence. It seemed safer there than here, but there was also vixen communities all over Italy. They littered the place like ants around a melted piece of candy. We may risk being found by even one. And once one vixen had a prisoner, the whole vixen population knew about them.

I really didn't want to deny Elena even one thing. I just wanted to please her in any way I could. But I also wanted to keep her safe. She wasn't like Katherine, who seemed vulnerable even though she wasn't. She _was _vulnerable because she was a human, because she allured every vampire within a twenty-mile radius. Because she was the most beautiful thing on the earth. Maybe I was a little biased, but anyone who didn't think she was at least pretty had to be crazy. All you had to do was look at her.

I stopped pacing, and let out a deep breath. I would give her whatever she wanted. I loved her that much. It just meant I would have to protect her much more fiercely, I would not let anything happen to her.

With my mind made up, I left the room, looking for her, ready to submit to any of her needs and wants. I found her sitting on the side of the bed that pulled out from the living room couch. Her head was in her hands, her shoulders drooped.

"Elena?" I said, inquiring.

She stiffened, but besides that, she didn't reply. Didn't even acknowledge that she heard me.

"Elena? I'm sorry. I really wish we hadn't fought."

"So you're saying that you agree with me?" She said, although she didn't remove her hands from her face, so I couldn't be sure of what she was feeling, which frustrated me.

"No, not really." I said, being honest.

"Then why-" She stood, facing me, her face a mask of anger as she started yelling, but she lowered her voice as soon as I pointed to Ms. Flower's bedroom door. "Then why come down here and mess with me? So you can fight with me again?" She hissed.

"Hey, I said I didn't agree," I said, holding my hands up in surrender. " but I'm willing to go to Florence if you want."

And though I didn't agree with it one bit, the way her face lit up at my decision was worth it. I'd run undisguised into the middle of the vixen's most populated community just to see that face again.

"Really?"

I smiled, affected by her enthusiasm. "Yes. I guess we're packin' our bags, honey." I said.

She jumped into my arms with a squeal of excitement. "I love you!" She said, planting a kiss on my upturned lips.

"I love you too." I said. Just then, her mouth opened, and her small tongue showed in a yawn. "And now I think I can go to sleep. Want to join me?"

She just smiled and followed me.

With her nestled next to me, I fell asleep right away with a goofy smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3:Damen and Ever

**Sorry it's so short.**

Ever Bloom

I woke up surrounded by tulips. I had to smile despite my puffy red eyes. He really was thoughtful.

Yesterday I ran after Damen after meeting with that interviewer, and we fought even more. I loved him so much that it hurt me to know that he didn't think he could trust me enough to confide his past with me. I mean, he did tell me the basics, but I wanted to know his feelings, I wanted to live Damen's pain so I knew what to do to make him feel better and cheer him up.

But what I wanted the most, was to know where he grew up, where he had his loving parents. I just wanted to know him better. And as weak as my shields were, I knew Damen knew that's exactly what I wanted.

But he would turn away every single time I would bring it up. It hurt me.

And even though I knew he knew exactly how I felt, I told him. That's when our fight had gotten to it's peak. He yelled at me, saying I didn't have to know his past to help him. He was saying something about how it's better that I didn't know because he didn't want to expose me to that kind of horrible past. Well, excuse me, I can take care of myself!

Does he think I'm not strong? How did I keep up this time then? I defeated Drina, right?

Then Damen said that I was enough help for him in the present, but I ran away in a storm of raging tears. I promised myself that I was going to get closer to him. How can I get closer to him unless he lets me?

I think he knew that I had been crying because he didn't visit me last night, or maybe he was mad at me. I fell asleep angry at him, but to wake up on a bed of his manifested tulips, I know he loves me. I just wish...oh, forget about my wish, I should go and apologize to him.

As I sat up, I realized Damen had been thinking the same thing, because he had fell asleep at my desk chair.

A tear trickled from the side of my eye, this time,not hurt and angry tears, but love tears.

How could I stay mad at him? I smiled and shook my head. I couldn't stay mad at him. We were just too made for each other to stay mad at each other for long. I got up, and woke him up with a kiss.

Damen suddenly reached out and pulled me onto his lap, hugging me close. "I'm so sorry, Ever.I just...it hurts so much...it hurts too much to even think about it." If possible, he squeezed me harder has he took a deep breath. " But if you really want this, then I'll try. I'll really try to let you see my past through my eyes."

"I just want to know you. All of you without anything left uncovered."

"Then I'll try to give you that. I'll try to fulfill each and every wish you desire." I opened my hand to find one of his tulips laying there. I smiled.

"Okay."I pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Well, right now, I would very much like a kiss."

The next day, we took the first plane heading to Europe.

**~Kyeire~**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

**Chapter Up!**

They ran as fast as they could down the alleyway, their feet slapping the ground hurriedly as they hastily evaded their enemies. Their pursuers weren't usual, and if they caught up to them, they would be stuck in an ever present terrifying world that they could not get out of unless their enemy let them.

Over their pounding feet at the loud pattering rain, Stefan yelled to Elena. "Do you like our 'honeymoon'?" He couldn't help it. This was exactly what he told Elena was going to happen and yet, she'd persisted until he gave in. Damned. He shouldn't have given in.

Elena looked at him without slowing down. "How did they know where we were?"

Stephan looked forward, trying to think of an escape route while answering Elena's question. "When no answers popped into his head, he simply said, "I don't know."

Up ahead, Stefan saw trouble.

Dead End.

His mind scurried for solutions. He could turn into a hawk….but then Elena would be left by herself. Ruled out. And he was fresh out of diversions and pathways.

Damned.

And just as he was about to stop running and try and run back, something dark moved up ahead. At first, his heart pounded with fear, but then he smiled. Figures.

He kept running. "Elena! Just listen to me and do what I say, okay! No questions. You can ask me later."

"Okay." She yelled back.

Right at the end of the alleyway where the dead end loomed, he skidded to an abrupt halt and quickly removed a heavy drain cover. "Get in!"

"What?"

"You promised you would listen to me, now get in!" He yelled savagely. Elena complied. As soon as she was in, he shut the heavy grail over it.

"Wait! Stefan, what are you-" Elena protested.

"I can't I have to fight them off. You go ahead." He hurried to said.

"But-"

"Go! You promised you would listen to me." He yelled, trying to catch his breath as rain dripped from his face.

With reluctance written all over her face, Elena's face disappeared.

When it did, he turned back around. He would have to change, but first, he would want his predators to see him.

Finally, after a few seconds, he saw the first of them. As soon as they caught sight of him, he transformed into his bird, and flew away. One look behind him told him the things were latched onto his retreating form. None of them looked at the sewer grail. Good.

And even if they did, he was reassured. None would touch her, if his brother could help it.

**Please Review!**


End file.
